The Greatest game ever played
by Kreuse
Summary: AU fic. The Knights of Camelot are competing in the Hockey Grail Cup Tournament. Gwen is a huge fan of the sport, and she dragges Morgana along to watch...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I used Merlin show characters for this story. They don't belong to me.

**N/A :** Just imagine you're late december okay? It's cold, snowy, time for Christmas trees and a brand new year :)

**Special thanks :** Thanks a lot to Amethystdreamer for the beta :), you're a sweet-heart. If mistakes remain, they are only my one.

* * *

I

Morgana let her friend tug her forward towards the arena. She could not believe she let Gwen sweet talk her into spending four days of her Christmas vacation living in an old smelling barrack for a hockey tournament. She'd rather spend the cold days wrapped up in a blanket in her own apartment with a book and a movie, or shopping, or at the movies, or cooking; anything except freezing her butt on hard wooden benches watching a gang of cavemen play with sticks.

No seriously, she didn't even like the sport. It was brutal, elitist, and completely random. How was she supposed to know who was who if the coach kept changing his staff on the ice? Anyway, it was not as if she _cared_ to know who played wing or defense. Okay, maybe it was fun to go to a game from time to time with Gwen. And the playoffs were cool. Everything was more intense in the playoffs: the emotions, the speed, the hits. But she liked going only because Gwen made most of the show, really. The girl became completely frantic during hockey games, yelling at the referees, mocking the other team, and supporting her team through hell and again. Her father was Canadian, maybe it was in her blood. No reason however to hang out in the freezing arena until the players went out of the locker room, so she could get an autograph or flirt with the guys shamelessly. Hockey players were just goons; big buffoons, with a brain smaller than their puck, and an ego larger than the Madison Square Garden.

She should have flown to New York. She loved the City, and it was awesome at this time of year. She would have explored the MET, clapped at a spectacle on Broadway, bought a sinful dress, and let some handsome stranger romance her through New Year Eve. New York City would have been a thrill. Instead, she was standing in line to get into the arena, her hands already numb from cold and her nose running.  
"Look, Morgana, I think they are some of the players from the Knights."

Sighing, Morgana turned a falsely interest stare to three guys on her left. They were tall, well above six feet, and broad. The taller one had intense blue eyes and short dark hair. His high cheek bones gave him a sort of ravenous look. He was smiling at the prattling of his companions. The smile brought back a memory. He looked like Merlin; an older and much taller Merlin. Her childhood summer playmate had had the same sweet smile and perpetual happiness on him. The other two were talking, prattling surely, with forceful gestures and laughs. Both were wearing winter caps with a golden boarder on the front. The one with dark hair escaping the cap met her eyes and smiled, nodding. The tall guy who looked like Merlin said something. His companion followed his stare, eyes suddenly narrowing.

She didn't want his attention, so she turned her head. Gwen squealed by her side, clutching her arm in excitation.  
"That's them, Morgana, the magic trio from the Knights. I told you… Oh my god, they are coming this way… Arthur Pendragon is to die for. How do I look?"

Morgana resigned herself to another trip into Gwen fandom.  
"Morgana? Morgana LeFay? Is that you? I can't believe it!"

The tall guy WAS Merlin. And he entrapped her in a delirious whirlwind of cheers and delight. He kissed her on both cheeks before putting her down to detail her from head to toes.  
"Look at you, you're stunning… Wow. You were cute, but now, wow…"  
"Don't be silly, Merlin, I'm dressed like a bear, and my nose is red with cold."  
"Merlin, care to do the honours?" The blonde man cut in.

She disliked the arrogant tone at once. Morgana slipped her arm under Merlin's, glaring down at the interrupter.  
"Merlin, this is Guinevere Thomas, my best friend. Gwen, Merlin Emrys."  
Merlin smiled. "Nice to meet you, Gwen. This is Lance Dulac and Arthur Pendragon."  
"I know who you are…" Gwen squealed. "You play for the Knights of Camelot."

Lance was the dark-haired one. Arthur Pendragon was the irksome one. Morgana nodded slightly, not bothering to shake hands.

"So you're here for the tournament?" asked Merlin.

Morgana sighed.  
"Yes, Gwen's a fan, she dragged me along."

The so-called fan giggled nervously. At least she was not drooling.  
"You guys are so good… They are calling you the Knights Weapons: the Sword (she pointed at Arthur), the Lance, and the Shield (she pointed at Merlin last). Of course a shield is not a weapon, but you're an amazing goal-tender, that save you made in last year final, that was…"  
"Gwen, we should get going, the gates are opened..." She tugged on her friend's arm

She didn't feel guilty for the abrupt tone. Arthur's unsubtle stare was wearing on her nerves. Didn't he have at least some manners? The way he ran his eyes over her was more appropriate for a night-club than a day-light crowd, and even there, she would tear his eyes out for being that rude.

Merlin gave her a little squeeze: "You have to give me your phone number first. We'll go out for diner or something; we have so much to catch up! Where are you staying?"

She picked up her cell. No way she was giving her number to Merlin with that idiot listening. "We're at the Castle. Wait… Give me yours, I'll call you."  
"We're there too! We have to go, the presentation of the teams begins shortly. Call me!"

Merlin let go of her with another kiss and an exaggerate sigh, then as the three guys took off, he turned to wave hands even if it made him nearly tripped on the way.

"You know Merlin Emrys, the most genial goal-tender in the last decade, and you didn't bother to tell ME!"  
"Gwen, it was a long time ago, I was twelve the last time I saw him…"  
"Yeah, well, he remembers you, apparently."  
"Stop yelling. I'll take you with me to that diner."  
"You're better. Especially after stealing Arthur Pendragon from me."  
"What?"  
"I saw exactly how he looked at you, honey"  
"If you want him, you can have him. What a jerk!"

Gwen shook her head in disbelief. She liked Morgana, she adored her, really. But sometimes, the princess needed to get off her high horse. She could do worse than an incredibly talented, good-looking guy, especially since he was a hockey player. Arthur Pendragon!...


	2. Chapter 2

II

They reached their seats just in time for the first announcement. Gwen took her camera out of her pocket, and began capturing the crowd, the officials, Morgana, the ice-ring… The speaker announced the display of the trophy, the famous Grail Cup, and the decibel level inside the building increased. Morgana borrowed Gwen's camera to zoom on the Cup, curious. It was silver and crystal, smaller and more delicate she imagined. The teams stepped on the ice and the noise reached another peak. There were four of them: the Knights, the Druids, the Dragons, and the Warriors. The Druids were the past-champions and were to play the opening game against the Dragons. The Knights and the Warriors would play the second round. Morgana had been briefed all day long about the schedule. A round-robin was to oppose all the teams against one another, the best going directly to the final, the last one going home, and the others two playing a semi-final game.

"Gwen, who's that man?"

Morgana showed her a middle-age man with a scar across his fore-head and a severe expression.

"That's Uther Pendragon, the DG/coach of the Knights. Arthur's father."  
"I see."

The man was giving her the jitters. He looked dedicated, and cold. No wonder the son acted like a brute. He certainly had a model.

Gwen jumped on her feet.  
"Look, that's Mordred!"  
"He's small."  
"He's only fifteen; they made an amendment so he was allowed to play, he's so talented! The guy with the number 12 is Alvarr. He's good. Oh my God, Kilgharrah is even bigger than last year. He's mean. I don't like the Dragons, they play dirty."

The young Mordred and Alvarr were with the Druids team.

The referee dropped the puck and the game began.

Gwen was right. The Dragons were very aggressive and the match was rough. After only ten minutes, the Druids had played about six minutes of power play, but without scoring. The defensive system of the Dragons was hermetic and most of the shots were blocked before reaching the net.

A vicious check pinned the young Mordred down. Alvarr rushed on the aggressor but was stopped by his teammates. The referee called a penalty shot. Gwen tuned her IPod to a radio description of the game and handed one ear bud to Morgana.

* * *

'_Mordred took a solid blow here. He gets up, no harm done. He seems okay. The young man had a welcome party from Kilgharrah who else? The captain of the Dragons __earns __himself a two-minute penalty here. The ref called a __penalty shot__ too! Oh, Hal Kilgharrah is furious! It__'__s a good call__:__ that was definitely assault. Mordred is now at the center of the ice. Here he comes. He__'__s quick, let me tell you. __Fakes to__ the left, he __pivots__ on his right, wrist shot, he scores! What a play by Mordred! The goalie never moved! Wow! The kid had hands for sure. Now the Druids lead 1-0 and have another power-play. Time to hammer the nail I daresay__…'_

* * *

The Druids added another one before the first intermission. Morgana got up.  
"I'm going to stretch my legs a bit. You're coming?"  
"No, thanks. Can you bring me back some water?"  
"Sure."

She left her friend buried in her hockey magazine, and made her way through the crowd to the cafeteria. The building was full. She wondered how many people were packed inside, probably more than 3,000 persons.

"Morgana! Morgana over here!"

She spotted Merlin, in the front. He asked above the line.  
"Do you want something?"  
"Water! Two bottles!"

Minutes later, he joined her in a corner.

"Here you go!" he said, handing her the bottles  
"Thank you."  
"Being a superstar had its perks."  
"My hero…"  
"If he's your hero, that makes me your champion…"

Arthur took the slippery bottles she was trying to open from her hand, uncorking them effortlessly. Show off. Electricity erupted when their hands brushed as he returned the bottles. Completely frozen, she tired to take some air, but even her lungs were paralyzed. He seemed equally shocked, blue eyes locked on her pale ones. Someone in the crowd pushed him in the back and he cast an angry look above his shoulder, breaking the spell. Merlin took her arm.  
"Let's go out of here."

They ended up in a staircase leading to the lodges.  
"It's good to see you…" Merlin gushed. "I'm glad to see you! How long had it been? I would have recognized you anywhere. Tell me everything!"  
"I will, I promise. But I should go back to Gwen before she…"  
"She's busy." A voice from behind said.

Arthur's mocking tone was irritating. She tiptoed to check on her friend. Gwen was in deep conversation with a tall guy with long dark hair.  
"Isn't that your friend Lance?"  
"Looks like some caught his eye…" answered Merlin with a joyous laugh.  
"Arthur."

The hard call made her jolt. Uther Pendragon walked down the steps, his eyes fixed on her, even if he was talking to his son. Arthur stepped between her, Merlin and the newcomer and somehow, she was grateful for the distance.

"Father."  
"Who is your friend?" the coach asked  
"Sir, this is Morgana LeFay, an old friend of mine." Merlin answered.  
"LeFay. You're related to Morgause LeFay?"

Morgana took a deep breath. "She's my sister; Sir."  
Uther didn't even acknowledge she had spoken. "Arthur, you'll gather your team for 4:30 sharp."

He left without a good-bye, not even nodding to acknowledge her. Arthur's face was perfectly calm. However, she heard a hint of tension in his voice. At least he was not looking at her anymore!  
"Merlin, you heard that. It's nearly 4 already, let's hurry up."  
"Duty calls, Beautiful. I'm counting on your support later?"  
"Definitely. Good luck!..." She called as they walked away.

She set off in the opposite direction. Uther Pendragon had made her feel like the mouse mesmerized by the snake. The son was insufferable. A nice guy like Merlin hanging with such a lot was unbelievable.

Lance stood as soon as she approached.  
"Hi! Morgana, right?"  
"Hello. Your coach wants your team to regroup…"

He gave the two women a sheepish look.  
"I guess it's my exit then. Maybe I'll see you in the evening?"  
"I'd like that." Gwen smiled deeply.

Morgana looked at her friend blushing and batting her lashes at him, and smiled. The old dance of courting was on…  
"Okay then. Bye!" Lance walked away.

Morgana poked her friend in the arm. "He's gone, Gwen, you can stop ogling."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Cold water?"  
"He's a sweet-heart…"

She beamed. Morgana felt a sting of jealousy, but smiled back, half happy, half annoyed.  
"You're smitten on him already."  
"So what?"  
"Nothing." She sighed, falsely resigned "Okay, then, tell me everything…"

The story of Lance Dulac exploits took them through all the second period and the second intermission. They had long passed the sports bio to venture into gossip when the third period began.

* * *

'_Well, the fans of tough must really be satisfied with this game. We__'__ve got 50 hits so far, and counting. Kilgharrah probably has about 13 by himself. Owned himself 8 minutes in the penalty box too. Here he comes, goes through the blue line, into the Druids territory. He breaks, looks around for a partner. Finds Uni on his right. Too late, Alvarr intercepts the pass and sets off, pass to Mordred, he shoots he scores!__'_

* * *

The crowd cheered the splendid top-net shot of the young player. The captain of the Dragons smashed his stick on the bench. Gwen touched Morgana's arm:  
"It's 3 to 1 for the Druids. I don't think the Dragons can overcome that. What about we go back to the hotel to relax, and eat supper so we'll have time to relax and avoid the cranks?"  
"Gladly."

Gwen was right. The restaurant at the Castle was half empty. They chose a table near the bay window, which gives them a splendid view on the mountain and the small village buried in the snow. Every year, a contest decided of the location of the tournament. Small towns had to demonstrate how passionate they were about hockey and winter sports, as well as provided acceptable lodging and entertainment for the teams and fans. This year, it was awarded to a former mountain resort, which had survived the closure of the ski-station by turning into a tourist center. The hotel on site was called the Castle because of its turrets and high stone walls. It was the only stony building in town. All the others had round wood façades with colourful signs. The Christmas decorations were still in place, and match the colors of the teams in competition; green and white for the Druids, yellow and black for the Dragons, silver and blue for the Warriors and gold and red for the Knights. Each shop had hung banners of each, showing no favouritism. Some posts presented the best players in action, fully clad in their sport-gear.

It was barely 6 in the afternoon, but dusk was already there. Morgana stared at the darkening sky. The clouds had gone, which promised a very cold night. The sight was really gorgeous, with the white of the peak cutting through the deep blues and the purples of the falling night. The waiter took their orders and left them with a flier for the upcoming New Year Eve Ball.

The invitation was a thick velum thing with two folds opening on a silver and gold menu. Gwen smiled, touching the embossed writing.  
"It's nice. We have to steal the idea for the restaurant."  
"Sure, why not?"

Morgana didn't want to think about work now. There was so much to worry about, deliveries, menus, bills,… Her friend poked at her arm.  
"Hey, stay with me. We said four days no stress, just fun."  
"Sorry. You know, Uther Pendragon knew my sister?"  
"You met Uther Pendragon?"  
"At the cafeteria while you were busy seducing Lance Dulac. He's even more frightening in person. And very desagreable. Like father, like son, I suppose."  
"I don't blame you for disliking Uther, but Arthur is cool…"  
"He's rude."  
"He's always charming in the interviews…"  
"He must like being the center of everyone' attention. He was hardly polite earlier…"  
"He was to busy drowning into you."  
"Please, gimme a break. He's a diva! Probably think he should be worship because he's SO talent and SO good-looking. All the money, the women, the glory, it didn't boost his ego, it oversized it so much it's a wonder he fits in his armour anymore."  
"So you agree he's a hunk."

Morgana sighed. Gwen had probably stopped listening at _'__good-looking__'_. She decided to drop the subject. Arthur Pendragon certainly didn't worth an argument with her best friend. Their soups arrived, diverting the conversation. Gwen asked:  
"What are you going to wear? For New Year Eve?"  
"I didn't bring anything… I'll need the shopping after three days of your crazy sport."  
"Great! There's an adorable boutique I heard about…"

They talked clothes and colors the rest of their meal.


	3. Chapter 3

III

The arena seemed even more crowded than before. Apparently, the Knights were the favourite team. Each way Morgana turned her head, she saw golden complex broidery on red flags, red caps, scarves or storm-sticks. This time, they stopped for their water first, then elbowed their path to their seats. Gwen had chosen well. Their rows were about ten lines from the ring and offered a good diagonal view of the ice; with the tossing, the Knights' goal happened to be just in front of them and Gwen clapped in delight. The team was warming-up. Morgana caught herself trying to get Merlin's attention and felt foolish for it. In that flow of faces, he could hardly spot her. The warm-up was helmet-less and she recognized Lance Dulac; he wore number 11. Arthur wore number 9. Gwen started explaining all the superstitions behind the numbers, The greatest players had worn a 9, Wayne Greztki (99), Maurice Richard, Brett Hull, Gordie Hawe. The most famous 11 was no doubt Mark Messier and…  
"Gwen, Gwen! I've got it, stop! Look, your puppy love is waving."

Lance had managed to find them in the crowd and was waving in their direction. Merlin finally saw them as well and he did the same with a broad grin. Their captain turned slowly to see what the distraction was. She felt his intense gaze fixed on her again. In the distance, it was hard to tell if his slight nod was a salute or a _'should-have-known'_ gesture. He didn't smile once.

An order was barked from the bench and the warm-up resumed. Stretching was done and the players formed three lines, to practice passes and shots at the goalie.  
"Look at him, Morgana, see how is he positioned with his legs spread and the arms opened. That's the butterfly style. Patrick Roy perfected it, but Merlin is so good, he will master the style even faster."

Morgana observed the quick moves and began to appreciate the show. Gwen and the other fans around were so enthusiastic, she was starting to feel the anticipation too. A buzz announced the last minute of the warm-up, all the players from both teams left the ice. Arthur and Lance were last, finishing their shooting contest and gathering the pucks to hand back to the referees.

They had another fifteen minutes before the game began.  
"How good are the Warriors, Gwen?"  
"Not that much. They will probably go home in three days. They are no match for this year event. Average goalie, average defense, average attack."  
"Oh. But if you're lousy, you draft better players, no?"  
"Sure. The Warriors drafted well in the past, but they don't manage to prepare their rookies properly and they don't progress. Take the Knights for an example. They always draft far because they're good, but they work well with their youths with good coaches and staff in the minor leagues, so they bring them higher."  
"Okay."  
"You like it."  
"Hum?"

Gwen grinned at her friend.  
"You claim you're not interested but you like the game."  
"I like your passion for it. And you're hilarious when you yell at them. Half of your insults are too sophisticated for the lot and they probably don't hear them anyway but it's funny."

Gwen laughed, casting a knowing glance to Morgana for good measure. The pre-game ceremony was about to begin so they fell silent. If only silence could apply to the electrical ambiance inside the building. The DJ was playing hip-hop hits one after another, loud enough to cover the thunder from the storm-sticks, the maracas and the crecelles. An aggressively played trumpet echoed from time to time, making Morgana jump every time. The teams stepped on the ice, and the hysteria increased even more. By the end of the day, people would have terrible sore throats; they would be completely mute by the end of the week. Gwen was already clapping and cheering the Knights. Merlin didn't acknowledge them this time, totally focused. Then the speaker announced the anthem and a relative calm invaded the arena.

* * *

'_The second match today opposes the Knights __and __the Warriors. Poor Warriors are probably no match for the Knights. But they are not to overlook either. Their first pick at last year draft, defenseman Balan, number 3, is very promising. He will make mistakes of course, but patience is required for such talent. Oh dear, what an error by __Balan!__Dulac cut the long diagonal and rushes in with Bedivere. Pass to Bedivere back to Dulac, shoot, scores! God that was quick, only 1:34 of play and the Knights leads 1-0.__'_

* * *

Of course, Gwen was delighted, took tons of pictures, and after Lance added a second goal ten minutes later started talking hat-tricks and records. The Warriors were clearly overcome. Each error was severely punished, so after two periods, it was 7 to nothing for the Knights. Lance had his hat-trick (and dozens of caps to sign after the game) and Arthur Pendragon had 1 goal and 4 assists. Merlin was not that occupied, for the Knights allowed only 13 shots in 40 minutes of play. Morgana had to admit she was enjoying herself. The plays were fast; the passes were precise. Contrary to the previous match, the two teams were playing the game and not so many penalties were called. The play was physical, but not intentionally brutal.

Arthur scored his second of the night with a brilliant rap-around. She noticed a small move to touch the ice with a flourish just before his teammates jumped on him.  
"What is he doing?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He bent to touch the ice after his goal."  
"Oh that. Just a victory display. Each player has one. Lance puts his stick in the air, you saw it. I heard that Kilgharrah makes his stick turn before simulating a gun with it, but I didn't see that earlier."

Morgana nodded. Apparently, Hockey was a sport for tradition and superstition alike. And maybe, just maybe, she was liking it; a little; just enough to have fun in the next four days. And the Knights were Merlin's team. So supporting them was supporting her friend. Right?

The game ended 9 – 0 for the Knights. With his shutout, Merlin earned the first star. Arthur was second, with a 7-point game, 2 goals, 5 assists. Lance earned the third star with 3 goals and 1 assist.

It was nearly ten, and Morgana talked Gwen into not waiting for her heroes and to go to bed. They had had a long day with the train trip and the first events. They would enjoy the village and the celebration the next days. Gwen was not that hard to convince. She had used so much energy cheering that she yawned most of the trip back and was already asleep when Morgana exited from the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Arthur growled when his alarm-clock rang. His father had called a training session at 6:30 despite the game the previous night. He was dissatisfied with the team effort, and an early jogging session was the punishment. He cast a glance toward Merlin and Lance, comfortably buried beneath their covers. They were excused from the exercise. But he, even with a 7-point game, had been put on the list. He would have gone anyway, captain duties. But hell if he was going to grin and bear it.

He pushed away his sheets and stood, shivering. Christ, it was cold. Merlin had probably opened the window again sometime during the night. It was going to be another long day. Arthur splashed some water on his face, and started feeling human again, though still tired. Five hours of sleep was definitely not enough. Maybe he'd managed to grab some more later in the morning, once his father was done with the torture, and if Merlin and Lance didn't decide to drag him along when going after their lady friends.

Lance had become fixated upon the fanatic petite brunette with the welsh name, Gwen or Guinevere, something like that. The other one was Merlin childhood's friend. She was mesmerizing. She was disdainful, cutting, and reduced him to lame platitudes. God help him, she was beautiful. She had the delicate complexion and form of a piece of roman art, tall, slender, perfect. He'd been attracted to beautiful women before, but nothing compared with the desire he had had for her since they met. She had glared down on him, and all he could do was look forward to being blazed by the fire burning in her green eyes.

He had to keep away from her. Maybe if he remembered she was Morgause's sister, he would be strong enough to look away. The LeFay sisters were nothing good for the Pendragons. Plus, she was Merlin's friend. She liked Merlin. He snorted. Merlin was fine. Merlin hadn't a mean bone within him. Merlin was merry. How could she prefer Merlin to HIM? Merlin was his best friend. Hell. His watch beeped, bringing him back to reality. What he needed was a double dose of his father's training program. And a cold shower. His stomach growled. And some breakfast.

Panting, Arthur finally reached the end of the circuit, and bent forward, trying to catch his breath. One shot of this program was more than enough after all. His ragged breath was coming out in little clouds in the freezing air. Uther dismissed him with a hard slap in the back, a rare appreciative gesture from him.  
"The game's at four pm. I want your team in the locker room at two."  
"Yes Father."

Stretching, he cast a glance in the valley. It was barely 8:00, and the sun was just coming up. He could complain about waking up early, dawn was his favourite time of the day nonetheless. The town was still asleep, the streets empty, and he had the entire world for himself. Solitude had its appeal when you lived with 21 guys 24 hours a day most of the year. The cold was icing his neck and his face, damped with sweat. If he was lucky, he would take the first turn in the shower, and then he could check his emails while waiting for his roommates. Arthur took off to the hotel.

He was not lucky. Lance was in the bathroom when he reached their room, and Merlin had taken possession of the internet connection.

"Good morning! How was the boot camp?"  
"Great, you should have come, we had tons of fun running in snow and jumping above drifts."  
"Sorry pal, I'm not a masochist. Hey, I've got an email from Freya."

Arthur punches on the door, warning Lance to hurry up.  
"Who's Freya?"  
"What who's Freya? Freya is the delicious little thing with auburn hair and doe eyes I'm slowly convincing to date me."  
"To date you?"  
"Yes, date. You know, when you take a girl out, for diner or a movie, and sweet-talk her into some snogging in the back-seat of your car… Maybe you want to try that, instead of those quickies you usually settle for. Of course, for common people like me or Lance, it means settling for only one girl at a time, but…"

Arthur tried to ignore the bait, but Merlin's malicious smile hit a nerve.  
"I know what a date is, Merlin. I'm just wondering how a girl can be desperate enough to go out with YOU."  
"Ha ha… Lance, are you done? Dr. Love here needs a shower and a decent breakfast, he's becoming cranky!"

While his friend went through the rest of his emails, Arthur crashed on his bed, putting one arm above his eyes. Bickering before coffee was too much to handle. The bed was getting warmer by the minute, and he was damned too comfortable to move. Morgana's bewitching face began to haunt him again. Merlin wanted to date Freya. Morgana's splendid smile had faded when their gazes hooked. The hit of a towel told him he had got up again. He groaned. Lance laughed at him.  
"Make it quick, I'm famished."

Fortunately, the rush-hour had passed, and they didn't have to wait long to be seated and place their orders. Some players from the other teams were still in the restaurant. They knew most of them, and exchanged hand-checks or vague salute on the way to their own table. Merlin stopped to talk with Alvarr and Mordred. Arthur gave a glance toward the two Druids players above his cup.  
"I don't trust that guy."

Lance looked up from his plate, surprised.  
"Who?"  
"Alvarr; he gets a look on him I don't like."  
"He's good. And he's good for Mordred too. The kid would probably be lost without him."  
"I guess."

Arthur took a sip before attacking his eggs. Lance was right. Mordred was a smart nice kid, incredibly talented. He needed a big brother to look after him. Without his gear, he seemed even smaller, barely 5 feet 7, and slim. Now, he was listening to Merlin and Alvarr silently, with a serious look on him, his vivid eyes fixed on the two men. Arthur shook his head. He was seeing green eyes everywhere. Damned woman.

"This one I don't trust."

Lance was pointing to Kilgharrah. The massive captain of the Dragons was having the time of his life tormenting a terrified waitress. Arthur put his napkin on the table, ready to get up, but Lance stopped him by the arm.  
"Don't. You remember what happen last time."

Yeah, he remembered. During last spring Lady Lake event, he had had a row with the brute. He'd been excluded from the tournament for off-ice-misconduct (being the aggressor of course), and his father had put him in the Pendragon modern version of the stocks: two weeks of all-day long work in the fields plus boxing training (and Arthur really hate boxing) afterward and lectures about rules of engagement in the evening. Uther hadn't been angry about the fight. He was aggravated Arthur hadn't had the upper hand in it.

The Maitre d'Hotel arrived to ask about the turmoil and the poor girl ran out of the scene. Merlin sat at the table.  
"Apparently, Kilgharrah doesn't get any better. Alvarr told me about the hits he gave yesterday. We were right, most of them were illegal."

Lance sighed.  
"Let's hope the referees would be fairer this afternoon."  
"I wouldn't count on it. They're probably as nervous as we are to face the Dragon." teased Merlin.  
"I'm not nervous." Arthur said firmly.  
"Then you're an idiot Arthur. I am, and I'm the goal-tender, out of the fire-line. Can you bring the maple syrup over here? My pancakes are drying."


	5. Chapter 5

V

* * *

'_Welcome to the second day of the competition, ladies and gentlemen. Today first game opposes the Dragons to the Knights. The Druids will face the Warriors later this evening. The Knights gave a hockey lesson to the Warriors yesterday. Emrys was once again at the top, with a shutout. You will tell me he was not really at risk with only 18 shots, but still the guy is incredibly good. Pendragon ended with 7 points in one match, which equals the all-time record of Alexander and Dulac earned his first hat-trick of the tournament. We__'__ll see if they can repeat their exploits today. The Dragons will certainly want to go on a better note than yesterday when they were upset by the Druids in the opening game of the tournament 3 to 1. Maybe if Kilgharrah focuses a bit more on his devastating slap-shot and less on his demolition tendencies, the Dragons will be able to give the Knights __some__ good opposition. Let__'__s hope that Pendragon can keep his head clear, for we all remember he was excluded from the spring competition because of his fighting off-ice with Kilgharrah. Certainly the captain of the Dragons will be all too happy to remind him of that. Our referees for this match are Geoffroy and Monmouth, with the assistance of Myror and Williams. I see that the referees are asking the captains to approach, probably asking for a fair-game and proper conduct. One can only hope. So, everything is in place, the face-off is on, let__'__s the game begin!__'_

* * *

The match was as physical as expected, most of the action taking place along the boarders or between the blue lines. Kilgharrah used his shoulders in a relatively normal way for a 6.4 feet and 240 lbs player, but he kept a relatively low profile regarding high-sticking and his usual assaults. It was still even after the end of the first period, which suited Merlin just fine. When the Warriors hadn't been dangerous, the Dragons were much more accurate. He had at least one skater in his face all the time, interfering or blocking his view. Uther reminded constantly to his defensemen to clear the net in front of their goalie, and took a good part of the intermission to draw crosses and circles on the board for his fore-skaters.

A stupid penalty for too many men on the ice mid-way in the second period gave the opening the Knights were waiting. Reunited the same line for the full 2 minutes or so, Arthur and Lance made short, fast passes between them trying to move the box and tiring their opponents, before rushing forward. The tic-tac-toc play mystified the Dragon hermetic defense and Arthur scored his third of the tournament.

The next five minutes were perpetually interrupted by the referees after one of the players from the Knights hit the ice or the board. Most of the hits were made behind the game or after the pass, but no penalties were called. Merlin got bumped by a Dragon, without any intervention from the referees. The crowd began to growl when another obstruction right under the nose of the judge was overlooked. Uther called a time-out.  
"Don't answer to the provocations. If one of you replicate, he's out, is that clear?"

Gloomy, the players nodded. Arthur approached his two teammates on the next face-off.  
"If we score another one, we'll have some air."

He dropped the puck in the rear zone behind the Dragon net; his left wing never made it, severely pushed onto the board. The guy got up with difficulty, his, half knock-out. The referee called a out-zone face-off. Kilgharrah offered a broad smirk. Arthur took a deep breath. So far, so good.  
"Hey, Pendragon, how old is your step-mom these days?"

Attacking his father's personal life was a good way to anger him. He could not afford to lose his temper. If he could ignore him for the next five minutes, he'll have the intermission to calm down.  
"We all know he likes them young and compliant…"  
"Cut it, Hal."

Arthur tried to focus on something else. Unfortunately, the only image he could picture was the wonderful face of Morgana. Morgana LeFay. Morgause's sister.  
"You have such a pretty face… Your mother must have been really really boring in a bed if he decided…"  
"I said cut it."

The smirk grew. The game resumed and he soon found himself battling along the board for the disk, the oaf breathing on his neck and back-checking him.  
"Hockey is not a girlie-girlie sport, Pendragon, go back to your mom..."

A sudden pain in his leg made the trick. The brute had hit him behind the knee with his stick, just above the protection. Arthur turned, dropped his gloves and grabbed his opponent by the jersey to start the fight. Kilgharrah was overlooking by a good 4 inches, and another 20 pounds, with the arms of a gorilla. But the reaction of Arthur took him by surprise, and he managed to give one or two good punches before the captain of the Dragons reacted. Afterward, the contest was mostly a turn-around ballet, Arthur pulling on the other guy jersey to block his arms, and the other one trying to keep him still to punch. He had ripped the helmet when the referees decided to stop them finally. Panting, Arthur skated quickly to the penalty box, before the zebras realised they had less than 5 minutes to go with the period. He didn't want to face his father just now…

"Kilgharrah, five minutes for fighting. Pendragon, five minutes for fighting…"

He waited the additional 2 minutes for being the instigator, but none came. He breathed more freely. Four on four, the Knights were very good.

* * *

'_So finally Kilgharrah managed to make the captain of the Knights entered the circus. Still, I would have given another 2 minutes to Kilgharrag for attempt to injure. Instead, they decide to overlook the instigator. With such calls, no wonder players are badly injured so often and players like Kilgharrah don__'__t learn their lessons. Where is the League when we need them? Too busy counting big bucks on commercial contracts, Mr. Namteb? Okay folks, back to the game. It__'__s four on four now. The Knights scored twice in their previous tournament in such a situation but the Dragons didn__'__t allow one goal. __Promising__ to be interesting. Uther Pendragon put Dulac and Leon on the ice; defensemen are Aggravaine and __Tristan.__ For the Dragons, Balinor, Hengist, Quaid and Kendrick. Balinor kept the disk with him instead of shooting behind Emrys__'__s net, that__'__s experience__'__s speaking. Pass to Quaid on his right. The Dragons are __deep__ inside __inside __the Knights territory now. Look how Emrys is perfectly at ease in front of his net. Quaid to Kendrick. To Quaid, shoot, blocked by Aggravaine. Going back to Balinor. Hum, the Dragons seem to control the game now, Pendragon put his teammates in a bad situation removing himself for five minutes__…__ Two to go to the period. The Dragons are still in control, blocking the blue line so the Knights players are stuck on the ice. Their coach is furious. The referee overlooked another off-side. Dulac cut a pass and set off. His teammates use the delay to go and Uther Pendragon sends fresh force in the battle. Dulac dropped the puck behind the Dragons__'__ net and makes his own call. The Dragons are still in possession of the disk. God Olaf shoots! Oh, what a save by Emrys! He was barely seeing a thing with Crook in front of him. And he managed to keep the disk with him. Wow! There__'__s barely enough time for the puck to be dropped. That__'__s the signal for the end of this engagement__…'_

* * *

Merlin and Lance waited for Arthur before entering the room. They didn't ask what Kilgharrah had said this time. Between the two of them, it was a long dislike turned into hatred a long time ago. The spring suspension hadn't helped with Arthur's short-temper, and the other one never overlooked one occasion to push a little more. He was grateful for the support, but said nothing.

Uther gave his instructions to the team then turned to his son.  
"Arthur, you're out."  
"But…"  
"You heard me before. You fought. You're out. You can go back to the hotel. Lance and Merlin will let you know about tomorrow training."

The two guys looked at each other. Sending their captain back to the hotel without waiting for the rest of his team was a rude. Arthur kept his mouth shut and began to unlace his skates without another word, concentrating on the task. His father knew full well what being excluded from the game did to him. Arguing would only make things worse.

The hot water bit viciously into his shoulders. With his eyes closed and the flow battering on face, he let the fatigue sink in. Maybe going back to the hotel was best. He would grab some sleep, maybe crash in front of TV, and wait for his friends to go for diner. They'd eat, and settle in the lounge at the billiard table for a couple of games. Sounded like a plan.

* * *

**N/A:** I hope I didn't lost you in the process... I must admit, Gwen passion takes a lot after mines ;)  
Reviews are welcomed :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but the plot.

**Summary:** Gwen is a hockey fan, and she dragged Morgana along to the Grail Cup Tournament to support her favourite team, the Knights of Camelot. At the Tournament, Morgana is reunited with her childhood friend Merlin, the goal-tender. While Gwen and one of Merlin team-mates, Lance Dulac start on a happy note, the Captain of the Knights, Arthur Pendragon takes an instant disliking in Morgana, and the feeling is mutual...

* * *

VI

He was sleeping when a pillow hit him on the head. Merlin was ready to give him another blow when he turned over:

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Hey. Did you win?"

"Nope. Leon took a game-delaying penalty late during the third, and Balinor scored."

"Shit. Sorry I lost it, guys."

Lance took a pair of socks in his drawer.  
"Don't worry about it, your father is on the defensemen's cases now. You need to hurry up though we're meeting with Gwen and Morgana for supper in ten."

Great. Exactly what he needed, being the fifth wheel after Lance and his new flame, with Merlin and his childhood brain-frying friend laughing at him. Merlin put his pillow back on the bed.  
"Morgana asked after you, you know."

"Yeah, I guess she asked where the idiotic brute disappeared."

"Well, I think the word she used was Neanderthal, actually."

"Thanks Merlin, I'm feeling so much better now."

He sighed, and balanced his legs off the bed, still half crashed out.  
"Go ahead, I'll join you at the restaurant."

Merlin gestured to Lance to go. He sat on the chair.  
"How bad was it this time?"

Arthur sighed again and got up:  
"Not that bad actually. He took a row at my father's sexual habits."

"Then he started on your mom?"

His friend walked to the bathroom without answering. Merlin watched him walk away without a word. There was something else, but if Arthur preferred to keep it to himself, he knew better than to insist.  
"I would probably have done the same thing, Arthur. Your mother is a wonder and I asked her to marry me, but she said I needed to grow up first."

"Shut up, Merlin."

He was feeling better anyway. Trust Merlin to chit-chat him out of a foul mood. Now, all he needed now was to manage to align more than three words in a sentence without looking like a moron. Or he could just keep his mouth shut, eat and excuse himself right after diner. And look like a moron. Whatever solution helped him to survive the evening and to go back to bed as quickly as possible. In his dreams, she was smiling.

Lance, Gwen and Morgana had chosen a table by the chimney, midway between the large bay-window and the lounge, so they could glimpse at the game between the Warriors and the Druids from time to time. Merlin slipped in the chair facing Morgana, leaving no choice to Arthur but to seat beside her. She didn't even acknowledge him, beaming at Merlin.  
"We ordered entrees for everybody, I hope you don't mind. What took you so long?"

Oh God, already? Arthur took a sip of iced water and jumped in, his attention glued to the TV in the other room. The Druids were leading 2 nothing already, and the match was just 5 minutes in.  
"It's my fault. I was sleeping when they arrived, and it took me a few minutes to awake." Arthur answered.

"Your father should not have taken you out of the game…" said Gwen.

"No, he was right. He had told us to stay out of it, and I didn't. I know the guy for a long time, that's his game, but I reacted to the insults anyway. It was stupid."

"Caveman tendencies?" Morgana asked with a mischievous smile.

Arthur allowed himself to look at Morgana. Was she teasing him? He forgot to reply, fascinated by the glint of amusement in her clear eyes. After a full minute, she raised a perfect eyebrow, subtly frowning.

_Look away, Arthur. Remember the plan. _He had a plan: eat, stay quiet, go to bed. Good plan. Stick to the plan. Don't look. She was so beautiful… Her frown turned into a pout. His throat went so dry that Arthur was actually glad his mind had became totally blank; he would only croak if he tried to speak.

"My my, what do we have here…" An unpleasantly familiar voice asked.

Arthur finally turned away, swallowing a long gulp of water. The chill ripped his oesophagi, making his stomach clench painfully as he repressed the cough. Merlin and Lance exchanged a wary look.

Lance spoke first: "Hey, Hal. How's going?"

"I'm hungry." the brute replied.

The women were looking at each other too. The harsh reply made Morgana turned. Arthur saw Gwen whiten a little. He faced the captain of the Dragons.  
"You never give up, Hal, I should give you that."

"I'm not you, Pendragon. I don't need my daddy to keep me out of trouble."

"A man's got to do what a man's got to do."

"I see no men here, only pretty boys. You, you look like you need a real man…"

Kilgharrah bent over Morgana's shoulder. If she found Arthur's stare offensive, this one was completely obscene. Merlin jerked. Gwen was white as a sheet. Arthur pushed his chair back. Morgana moved her luminescent eyes up to her admirer, and offered a dazzling smile. She got up.  
"You're Hal Kilgharrah, aren't you? The captain of the Dragons…"

She sounded admiring. Arthur wanted to snarl. She gripped his wrist, forcing him to stay immobile. Her fingers made his skin so hot he couldn't focus on anything else. Her fingers were so cool he didn't want to. Arthur heard her speak, but his suddenly fogged mind barely registered the words.  
"I saw you play today. You want to celebrate the victory I'm sure."

Her voice was as smooth as her grasp on him was hard. She wanted him to stay still. He could only obey. Morgana took a stunned Kilgharrah arm with both hands, dragging him to the bar, still bewitching him with a smile, all her attention on him.  
"Barman, this gentleman wants to offer everybody here a drink to celebrate his team victory. I'll take a blue lagoon. What's your poison… Hal?"

"You bitch…"

The surprise turned to anger at the trick. The brute took her viciously by the shoulder. Pain flashed on her face. Lance, Merlin and Arthur got up at once.  
Gwen squeaked. "Don't!"

"But he's…"

Morgana elbowed the baboon in the plexus, spun when he released her, and then gave him a good hit in the groin with her knee.  
"Don't ever put your hands on me again. Understood?"

She didn't wait for an answer, and turned to the barman, perfectly poised.  
"Don't forget the slice of pineapple. Tabs on him."

"Yes M'am."

The three guys watched her walk by to them and sat back at their table before taking a last glance at the groaning brute at the bar. One minute later, her fantasist cocktail arrive, with a bottle of wine, compliment of the house. Morgana smiled sweetly and sipped at her drink.  
"Hum, not bad…" She stated.

Merlin exclaimed proudly: "Morgana, that was brilliant!"

"Thanks Merlin… You learn a few tricks working in a bar."

"You work in a bar?"

Arthur's abrupt question made her frown again. Gwen beat her dry reply.  
"You make it sound so gross, Morgana! You don't WORK IN A BAR, you own the bar. And its future restaurant."

"Fine. I own the bar. But WE own the future restaurant."

"You own a bar?" Arthur repeated.

God he was dense. The question reflected disbelief in addition to the previous disapprobation.  
"Yes, I do. Do you have a problem with that?"

Suddenly, the correction the Warriors were receiving became highly interesting.  
"No."

Merlin asked:  
"What kind of bar is it?"

"Small pub. It's not the Coyote Ugly kind of bar. It's quite. Mostly Irish costumers. I worked there while I was at school to pay my bills. Then when the owner retired, I bought it."

"And you're adding a restaurant."

Arthur hated himself. Each remark sounded accusatory or judging. She was beautiful and brave and successful and he was a complete jerk. He wanted to bang his head on the table.  
"Nothing fancy. Couples of table. Familial cooking. I just want…"

Morgana stopped talking.

She settled in her chair. Somewhere during her explanation, she had turned to Arthur and now she was giving the impression she was justyfying herself. She had nothing to prove to him. Annoyed, she took another sip of her blue martini, glancing at the screen above.  
"Is it really 9 to 1 for the Druids?" She asked.

"Ooops… I told you the Warriors weren't very good."

The conversation turned quickly to more secure grounds.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Gwen and Merlin made most of the animated conversation during diner. The former bombarded her new friends with hockey-related questions (or more personal ones to Lance ;) while the second brought to life some childhood memories to Gwen' delight.

"I didn't even know you played hockey Merlin." Morgana remarked.

He laughed.

"We were together during summer. We had much more interesting things to do than to talk about winter then. Especially with blue grapes to taste..."

"That was entirely your fault!"

They talked as if they had last seen each other the week before. It marveled her how easily Merlin and she had just fallen into their old patterns. They had been apart most of their life. They teased each other or bursted out laughing without reason, always thinking the same thing at the same moment, like twins.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too, Beautiful." Merlin replied. "Arthur's just a fling, you're my true soul-mate."

"Thanks, Merlin, I feel really appreciated here." Arthur snorted.

He didn't even soften his sarcasm with a smile. Arthur fixed his attention on the match between the Warriors and the Druids. He had barely said a word during dinner. Morgana picked up the dessert menu, and her eyes brushed over Arthur's wrist.

The heat of his pulse was still echoing on her palm. She hadn't fully realized how dangerous the big captain of the Dragons could be at first. He was just another obnoxious bully to tame. Then she got up and suddenly she needed something to hold on to. Grabbing Arthur's wrist had been a reflex. His heart-beat had quickened as soon as she touched him. The more it became uneven, the calmer she felt. She recovered her composure; he got more and more edgy. Like an hourglass, she had taken his strength and given him her wariness.

One haughty comment about her work was all it took to kill her gratitude afterward. Then he spent the whole evening ignoring them for a stupid match on TV. What a jerk! Looking away from his hand, Morgana gave her attention to the menu.

"Will you share with me?" Merlin asked.

"Sorry Merlin, I'm not sharing strawberry short-cakes with anyone."

"I heard there is a concert tonight at the Unicorn. Do you want to go?"

Gwen's invitation was mostly directed towards one Knight in particular. Morgana grinned. The chances Lance resisted the Gwen's invitation were zip. Surprisingly, Merlin was the one hesitating, turning to Arthur.  
"Captain?"

God, if they left the decision to Arthur, they were clearly not going. The guy had no idea of fun but his ridiculous sport.

"Arthur. A word."

Uther's voice was hard and even cooler than before. Morgana cast a quick glance above her shoulder when Arthur got up. Uther had his stare fixed on her again, and it was not friendly. The father and son instant dislike of her was a puzzle. They didn't even know her! Morgana straightened up, completely turning her back to the Pendragons. Merlin expressive face was enough to mirror their exchange anyway. Apparently, it was not nice talk.

"You know who she is, Arthur, she can't be trusted." Uther said in a hard tone.

Arthur replied heatedly. "We're just having diner, father. Morgana is a friend of Merlin, and Lance and Gwen. Did you expect me to eat by myself in my room?"

"I don't expect anything from you but a reasonable amount of wariness around her. You're grounded."

Uther didn't wait for a reply and left the room. Arthur watched him walk away. The last words were bitterly amusing. He was too old to be grounded by his father, coach or not.

Lance turned to him: "What did he want?"

"Nothing important." Was the short reply.

Merlin frowned. "Come on, Arthur, what did he want?"

"You know, Merlin, for someone who pretended only minutes ago I was nothing but the flavour of the month, you're pretty interested in my personal life. I am officially grounded. So, where's that party again?"

* * *

They had a short walk to join the bar where the concert was. To Morgana's intense displeasure, Gwen took the arm of both Lance and Merlin, leaving her with Arthur. She walked briskly to stay with the trio, but her _'__escort__'_ was not in a hurry, so she was forced to slow down. The wind was biting and she buried her nose in her scarf, hands deep in her pockets. Arthur didn't seem to suffer from the cold. Spending most of his time on the ice, he was probably immune, or too proud to show he was freezing.

"You're cold. Just go, I'll meet you there."

His tone was too commanding to acknowledge the chivalrous gesture.

"I'm fine. Did you injure your knee?"

His frown disappeared, replaced by astonishment, but the mask came back into place quickly. "No, I didn't."

"Why are you limping then?"

"I didn't say I was not hurt."

"Maybe you should have obeyed your father, and stay at the hotel."

He neglected to answer, stubbornly putting more weight on his left leg. Morgana refused to associate the following grimace with the cold.

"That's that brute, isn't it? That's why you fight." She said.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

She itched to accelerate her pace. She was trying to be friendly, and he snubbed her. Why bother? Morgana kept her mouth shut, trying to enjoy the night. The bar couldn't be far now. Only a few minutes and she'd be able to leave him to his pratty self. When he spoke next, his voice was softer:

"Don't say anything to Merlin or Lance; please."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

Her answer got her a smile, the first she saw on him in two days. It slowly curled his lips and lit his face, up to his eyes. The smile chased the shadow he had on him all the time, that resemblance with Atlas bearing the world on his shoulders. He had a beautiful smile. He looked happy when he smiled; normal; approachable. He had a smile you wanted to return. He had a smile you could not help but returned. She did and his smile grew, then turned into something else, darker, sufficient. Now he was smirking, and she hated him again.

Fortunately, they had reached their destination and she thankfully entered the pub without another word. Gwen and Lance were already finding their way to the counter. Merlin helped her out of her coat and she let him escort her through the crowd, away from Arthur and his oversized ego.

* * *

He tried. He really tried to ignore how her beauty affected him. The long walk had been a torture, not touching her when he still felt her hand on his. His sore knee was hurting with every step. He was used to ignore physical pain, it was nothing. But her concern, her smile, was something he couldn't survive without humiliating himself. Annoying her was self-defense.

Now she was dancing with Gwen and Merlin, totally abandoned to the raging beat of the music, some gothic lamentation mixed with electrical guitar. Each note was pushing him under more deeply. He craved to touch her, to have her move only for him, with him.

He didn't even notice when Lance sat next to him:

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" His friend asked with a sigh.

Arthur responded grudgingly. "Yes, I supposed you can call her beautiful."

She was breath-taking. She was a fallen angel. She was his personal damnation.

"I'm talking about Gwen, Arthur."

His friend couldn't see him flush, in the darkness. "I knew that."

He stared, as her raven hair flown in her back, her porcelain skin glowing under the spotlight. She was stealing every coherent thought from his head. He should have obeyed, and stayed quietly in the hotel. He needed air. His knee gave away and Arthur had to steady himself on the speaker. Did she notice? He cursed himself when he turned to check. She was so closed.

"Buy me a drink."

He gladly moved away to the bar, eager to put some space between them. His back painfully hit the wall behind him. She had pushed him. Her hands were burning his chest through his shirt. Now she was looking intensely at something on their right, her vivid green eyes alert. Arthur forced her to face him, cupping her chin, and he crashed his mouth on hers. The touch almost killed him. She tasted of the white wine she had drunk and strawberries. She was intoxicating. He moved to deepen the kiss, desperate to feel her return his hunger, frowning when she pulled away. The slap stroked some sense into him, if only for a short moment.

Morgana had taken a step back, breathing hard, furious. Now she was biting at her bottom lip, her eyes fixed on his mouth, reconsidering. Then she slapped him a second time.

"Next time, I'll let your father's assistant see you."

And she walked away. Arthur banged his head on the wall.

"Nice move, Captain. Maybe you should have asked for her permission first?"

"Shut up, Merlin."


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

They got up late the next day.

To Morgana's relief, Gwen told she had enough of the Dragons players' methods and decided to skip the first game of the day against the Warriors and to go shopping instead.

The weather had changed again, and heavy clouds were descending on the station. The village seemed even happier in the stormy weather. Morgana and Gwen walked the streets chatting about every and anything. They stopped in a souvenir shop to buy postcards. In another one, they admired little figurines of the Magii, carved in Juniper wood. Gwen tried on Knight's jerseys and forced Morgana to accept a gold and red scarf.

"Sure you don't want a number 9 night-shirt?" She teased.

"Gwen, you're not funny."

"Morgana, you pushed in the guy against a wall in a bar. What did you expect? That he fell on one knee and beg for your permission?"

"I was trying to keep him out of trouble!"

"Oh, get over it. Rate the kiss, 0 to 10 scale."

Morgana turned her back on her laughing friend. He had set every nerve in her body on fire in a blink. Her blood was still boiling for a so-called kiss that lasted less than a second. On a 0 to 10 scale? He was 15 and counting. She busied herself examining the selection of dresses on display.

The gowns were splendid, not at all what she had in mind for a nice, simple party in a remote ski-resort during a hockey tournament. She played with white and gold batiste and admired a crimson satin. Deep blue velvet caught her eyes. Each of them was magnificent. Gwen called from the dressing room.

"What do you think?"

She had chosen a deep yellow dress with a modest square neckline. The fabric of the skirt was light and danced around her when she pirouetted.

"You look fabulous." Morgana gushed.

"You sure?"

Gwen was blushing, suddenly very self-conscious.

"Absolutely. Lance will never allow you to go back to your jeans and tomboy shirts after that."

Her friend's smile widened. Morgana envied her a little. With men, Gwen was always the lucky one. Her own dates generally turned into disaster quickly enough, she being at fault most of the time. If the guy was giving her time to think, she back-pedaled as fast as possible. If he pushed, he earned himself a slap quickly enough. She should date someone like Merlin. A cute, funny, intelligent guy with whom she was at ease.

"Which one?"

"Merlin." She responded without thinking.

"I'm talking about the dress, Morgana, not your escort."

"Oh… I don't know. Help me chose."

The afternoon was almost over when they walked back to the Castle. Gwen set off to the business center to surf the net before diner, and Morgana was about to join her when she collided with Arthur as she exited her room.

"Hi."

"Hello Arthur. I was on my way out."

The sharp tone didn't move him. He seemed a bit ill-at-ease. Still he was fixing her with that insufferable stare of his. His blue gaze was making her feel exposed and vulnerable. Suddenly, she realized he was talking.  
"Merlin's my best friend and he's happy to have you around, I don't want to spoil that. I was wrong to… I hadn't seen Kay and I… Well, can we forget about it?"

She had never heard a lousier apology. It was one obviously, even if he didn't say anything sounding like 'sorry'. He was avoiding looking at her now, waiting for her answer. The number on the door above her shoulder had his whole attention.  
"Fine."

Arthur turned to leave.

"Wait."

He should have helped, instead of staying with his arms useless by his side. All he could do was looking at her searching in the packages behind her, blocking the door with her foot. She stretched and her ankle rose to the knob as she bent.

"Let me h…" He started to say, but stopped.

_Help. Hold. Touch. Take you to that bed behind you. _Arthur backtracked to the opposite side of the corridor until he felt something solid behind him.

"The apothecary said the pain reliever is very effective, but to check with a doctor anyway." Morgana offered, holding out a jar.

He looked at the balm in the small jar with a suspicious look. Morgana tossed the package to him and let her door closed without looking at him again.

"I'll see you at the game."

She was making an effort for Merlin. Only for Merlin.

* * *

'_Welcome at the last match of the first round of the Grail tournament. This afternoon, the Dragons assured their participation to the next step and sent the Warriors home with a 4 to 2 victory. Now is time for some maths. The Dragons won 2 lost 1, with a total of +1, 7 scored and 6 taken. So far, the Druids won 2, with an impressive differential of +12. The knights won 1, lost 1, and their differential is +9. So if the Druids win this match, they will advance directly to the final and the Knights will have to face the Dragons in the semi-final. To have the semi, the Knights need to with at least a 4 goals advantage, which, in my opinion, is feasible unless the Knights__'__ coach benches his son again. We had no explanation about Pendragon__'__s absence in the third period last night. Some rumours of an injury walk the corridor, but I saw nothing to sustain that. Knowing Uther Pendragon, it is more probable he sacked his captain for fighting when he had obviously forbidden it. This decision was stupid, if I may, for Arthur Pendragon is certainly the most complete player of this tournament. This will be the third confrontation between Mordred and Pendragon and all the fans are looking forward to it. Yesterday night, Mordred pulverized Alexander all-time record with 9-points harvest of 5 goals and 4 assists. Let__'__s see what Mordred and his Druids will do again the Knights. The referees call the face-off, let__'__s the match begin!__'_

* * *

The game was tight. Against the Knights, the Druids chose to play a "trapped" game. They patrolled their blue line in an effort to push the Knights players to skate and tire themselves. Not one penalty was called in the first period, which suited Gwen and Morgana just fine. As Gwen said, physical play was fun, but she could do without it from time to time. Despite the constant interruption of off-side calls, Morgana could appreciate a bit more of the tactics and the subtleties of the game. The trainers were opposing their strongest defensemen to the most dangerous fore-line. The trio composition changes sometimes when a different rhythm was needed. Not all the players got playing time equally, the best playing longer or more often, when the fourth line, the energetic line, was used only sporadically to aggravate the adversary and push them to the fatal turn-over. She observed Arthur closely to see if his knee was bothering him, but she saw nothing to indicate it was. His skating was fluid and given Gwen appreciative comments, as explosive as ever. But she didn't want to ask and encourage her friend curiosity on the matter.

* * *

'_Oh, what a mistake by the Druids! Leon easily avoid the last defenseman, he shoots! Nimue blocks but can not keep the disk. Pendragon jumps on it, he scores! Finally the Knights take the lead after nearly 30 minutes of play__…__ By the way it__'__s going, ladies and gentlemen, I doubt however they will be able to score four times without __letting in__ one goal. The Druids__'__ system is too effective tonight. But who knows, maybe this splendid goal by Pendragon will unleash things a little__…'_

* * *

During the second intermission, Morgana's cell phone, blissfully silent for the past two days, decided to ring. She read the bar's number on the screen and looked for a quiet corner to take the call. The whole building was noisy, and finally, she simply walked outside.

"Hey Liam, how's going?... Really!... Then why are you calling me! You should be at the hospital, you idiot!... Oh course not… Go!... And call me!"

She hanged up and turned but the figure behind her was not Gwen..

"Happy to see me?" The Dragon's captain smirked.

Morgana answered coolly. "Of course. Now if you excuse me…"

The brute frowned and moved forward. Morgana stepped aside quickly, so she avoided being trapped between him and the brick-wall.

"Not so fast, cutie."

"I'm sorry, Hal, but my friends are waiting…"

"You mean the little slut which was leading Dulac off the other night? She'll have her turn…"

Angering a temperamental animal was not the smartest move. Morgana knew enough about hunt and bartending for that. But he was threatening Gwen. She pushed him.

"Get out of my way." She said firmly.

The giant captain of the Dragons fisted his hands in her hair, pulling her painfully to him.

"When I'm done tomorrow, your boyfriend won't be that pretty, bitch."

"A problem Miss?" A guard began walking towards them.

Hal released her under the suspicious look of the security guard.

"No Sir. See you, Hal." She couldn't help it. She patted him on the cheek like a dog and entered the building. Morgana didn't realize she was shaking until Gwen hugged her.

"I saw him follow you outside, are you alright?" Gwen inquired, concerned.

"I'm fine. I humiliated him yesterday, so he tried to frighten me. No harm done. What's happening?"

The Druids had evened the score less than 1 minute after the beginning of the third period. Gwen exhaled slowly, deceived. Morgana locked her arm with her, walking back to their seats.

"I have a good news, though. Liam called because the baby is coming…"

"Really! Oh that's so great! How is he?"

"Panicked."

Thinking about the big teddy bear who held the bar with her in such a tremulous state brought back a smile on Morgana. The big Irish was always so tranquil, quiet-spoken, a constant rock in her turmoil. He sounded totally terrified earlier, and she could just imagine him fussing around Maureen, his wife, while she tried to calm him down. They were the closest she had to a family, even more than her own kin. They were having a baby… Morgana felt tears tingle in her eyes. Gwen saw them too.

"Hey… It'll be okay."

"I know. Don't mind me, I'm acting stupid."

"You're not stupid. Let's go."

"Where?"

"I'll put you in the next train."

"But the match?"

"There will be another one tomorrow. Come on. And you'll tell Liam and Maureen they'd better calling her Guinevere!"

Five hours later, Morgana was looking at the little angel through the window of the nursery. The baby-girl was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen, this tiny little thing new-born to the world. They had called her Annabeth and asked her to be godmother. Liam held her a little tighter.

"You're not going to cry again, are you Morgana? I hate it when you cry." He asked.

Morgana sniffled. "You can just blame yourself for it. She's so beautiful…"

"Yes. I guess I'll have a hard time keeping boys away…"

"Oh no, you won't do such a thing. No you won't. She'll have thousands of suitors, and you'll hate the day she brings the right one home."

"God forbid. I called Tom. He will cover tomorrow with Kayla. So you go back to Gwen and whatever foolishness she dragged you into."

"Thank you. I love you. The three of you."

"Happy new year, Morgana."


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Arthur woke up late. Merlin and Lance were not in the room anymore. He sat up slowly in his bed, pushing away the covers to check on his knee. It looked less swollen that the night before. Playing with a knee-injury was utterly stupid. But he had to. He had only two matches to go and he'd tell everyone. In the meantime, ice-packs and Morgana's remedy would do the trick. He took the little bottle hidden in his drawer. Her gesture had surprised him. She had thought of him… The balm smelt of marjolain and juniper. He took a small quantity to rub on the sore limb. The warmth spread instantly in his knee. Whatever was in that gel, it was effective.

Arthur stood, relieved to be able to walk normally. Merlin had left a note telling him they had gone to the station to pick-up Freya. Merlin was going to the Ball with Freya. Lance had certainly asked Gwen. Which left him with Morgana. Oh God. Maybe Kilgharrah would do him a favour and send him to the hospital? The massive brute was willing to try in any case. He picked up the phone to call his father. He had a tournament to win. Humiliating himself would be just a side effect.

Merlin was pacing the platform back and forth under the smiles of Lance and Gwen.  
"What time is it? Is the train late?" he asked.

"Calm down Merlin. We're early the train will be here in a few minutes."

"Do you think she likes me?"

Lance busted out laughing.  
"No she doesn't. She's making the trip only for the Champaign."

Merlin froze. Gwen took his arm.  
"He's kidding, Merlin. I'm sure Freya is very fond of you and that's why she wants to spend New Year Eve with you."

"It's going to be awesome. You, me, Freya, Lance, Arthur and Morgana…"

"Merlin, I'm not sure Morgana will come back. Liam had his baby yesterday night and maybe she'll have to cover for him at the bar…"

"Oh."

He looked disappointed, then excitement took over again when they heard the train whistling.

Lance's cell phone rang.  
"It's Arthur. Hi, Captain, what's up?... Oh, okay. What time?... Sure, we'll be there."

His call finished, he turned to his girlfriend.  
"Do you mind having lunch with Freya and show her around until the game? Uther wants a video session and we have to go… The game is at 3 PM, so…"

"Sure, no worries." Gwen replied.

"Here she is!"

Merlin rushed to a lovely girl with wavy hair and a gentle smile. She blushed when he kissed her softly before circling her arms around his neck to keep him close. Gwen noticed Merlin was blushing too. They were so adorable. She wished Morgana would come back in time for the Ball. Her friend had called earlier saying the baby-girl was marvelous, that she was godmother and that she was going to check on the bar. Gwen doubted Morgana let Liam work even if he wanted to. On so short notice, she probably would not even look for a replacement, and handle the job herself. New Year Eve was one of the biggest nights and they needed the money to make the first account for the appliances and the furniture for the restaurant. Gwen shook her head and smiled at Lance when they started after Merlin and Freya. Arthur would need to find himself another date for the night.

* * *

Freya candidly admitted she knew nothing of hockey. They shared lunch in a small café in the village after settling Freya at the Castle. She had stubbornly refused to share Gwen and Morgana's saying two was fun, but three was a crowd only males could enjoy. The young woman was Merlin's perfect match. She was nice, always grinning, with a mind of her own and a subtle sense of humour behind her quiet looks. They chitchatted happily while sitting for the match.

"Where did you and Merlin met?"

"Oh, Merlin helped me out of a cage…"

Gwen stared blankly at her new friend. Freya laughed.  
"I was trapped in the revolving doors of a shopping center. Some idiot had blocked the system with a chair or something. I like him, he's so cute and funny! He makes me laugh. And he treats me like a queen, which is quite too much sometimes but I won't tell him."

"Some guy should take notes."

"You're not talking about Lance, I hope?"

"No, not Lance."

Freya followed her stare to the captain of the Knights.

"I take it your friend Morgana had a row or two with the guy?"

"Yep."

"Arthur can be blunt, but he's a good man. He just needs some polishing around the edges…"

"They say the same thing about diamonds."

"And diamonds are a girl's best friend…" replied Gwen laughing.

* * *

The weaknesses of the Dragons were evident on the videos. They played hard, but they were often punished. They were big, but they were slow. Balinor was the only defenseman really reliable. But he was getting old and could not sustain a 28 – 30 minutes of play anymore. Kilgharrah was the most dangerous. He loved to aggravate his adversaries but he was a very very bad loser and tended to make mistakes when HE lost his temper.

This time, Uther said nothing of sacking a player who responded to provocation. But the players were no fool. They would not win that match in fighting. They had to rely on speed and skills.

The alarm announced they were two minutes away from the warm-up. The Knights moved out of the chambers. Uther held Arthur back.  
"How bad is the knee?"

The question only half-surprised him. His father might be hard, he was also observant. And the question was a choice. If the injury was too severe, he would accept the withdrawn.  
"If you want to win, pair me with Lance."

Accept, but not understand it.  
"Let me judge of the lines, Arthur. Warm-up has begun, you're late."

He obeyed as his father clasped his hand on his shoulder; the only mark of appreciation his father ever gave. He wondered when Uther said last he was proud of him; if he ever had.

After a few stretching, he didn't feel the strain too much. He could not make sharp turns on his left, but he was comfortable enough to skate. This game was a do or die. Automatically, his mind started blocking all the noise, the crowd, the colors, the cheers, everything that was no on the ice. He was feeling vaguely nauseous too. The discomfort was about to grow, he knew, until the first face-off. He remembered his first game, as a rookie, so long ago. He had vomited just before stepping on the ice for the warm-up, and again during the anthem. He'd been so embarrassed at the time, until Merlin confessed he was ill too.

Strangely, the more the nerves grew, the better he was. And with that success, he recovered confidence. He was quick; he was powerful; he had good hands and instinct of the game. He was the Captain of the Knights, the Sword of Camelot. He was going to win the match.

Arthur looked up and the crowd came back to life, the colors and the cheers. The speaker announced the line-up and the singing of the anthem. Let the show begin.

* * *

After she fussed twice over the Champaign and the proper way to handle the unwilling cash-drawer, Kayla decided to drop Morgana at the train-station. The next train was leaving at 4:15, and with the 3 hours ride, she would have just enough time to prepare for diner, and as Kayla stated:

"Fry every brain-cells of the male upper-head."

Morgana yawned. She had barely sleep the night before, grabbed only a couple of hours in the morning. She felt nothing like a _femme__ fatale_ right now, only bone-tired. Her compartment was empty so she lied down across the seats, using her coat as a pillow. She was too far from the Village to catch the radio-station describing the match; she considered calling Gwen, but she wanted to surprise her and decided against it. The access on her IPod only gave her a play-by-play report, completely boring.

1:33 Kilgharrah (DR) hit

1:35 Balinor (DR) shot

1:35 Emrys (KN) save

1:36 Bedivere (KN) hit

She tuned another station and closed her eyes, cradled by Enya soft rock. When the train left the station, she was sleeping.

The controller woke her up to check her ticket. The night had yet to fall but the daylight was already fading. She checked the radio again, slightly annoyed to be anxious to have the results. Gwen had contaminated her. It was her fault, and Merlin's. The radio was staticky, but she managed to catch that the Knights were leading 2 to 1. She dozed off again.

* * *

'_Welcome back for the_ _third period, dear fans. So, the Knights lead this match by 1. Tonight they have the match in control. Our friend Kilgharrah managed to bring Leon to the penalty box with a furious fight which left some bruises, I can tell you that. Leon won__'__t be back for the third, __injury__ to the upper body. No details. So far, Pendragon kept clear of Kilgharrah and he __scored__ the two goals for his team. No doubt, he and Dulac form the best pair on the ice. They find each other so well, even Alvarr and Mordred pairing had not so much chemistry. Here they come again. Pendragon to Dulac, he shoot__s__! Off target. The disk touches the high-net and the referees call the face-off.__'_

* * *

"Hey Pendragon, I met with your lady friend yesterday… I think she likes me…"

"Sure she does. Especially when you buy her drinks." Arthur replied evenly.

Kilgharrah lost his mocking smile. Arthur's broad grin grew even more. Lance won the face-off but his pass was too fast and he missed it. They left the Dragons territory to avoid the off-side.

"Lance watch out!"`

The warning from Merlin had him break just in time to avoid the charge from the captain of the Dragons. Kilgharrah crashed violently in the boarder before falling in the ice head-first. The 'oh' from the crowd turned into laughers and mockery. Enraged, the brute spitted obscene words to the spectators, owning himself more laughers. Arthur smirked. The guy was exactly where they wanted him: unable to think.

* * *

'_I don__'__t know who __alerted__ Dulac to stop, but fortunately he did! Kilgharrah rammed the board at full speed like a bull, he half-knocked out himself in the process. Now the crowd is mocking him and if he doesn__'__t stop, I think the referees will__…__ Yes, he__'__s benched for__…__ Delaying the game. Why not? So the Knights are in power-play again__…__ Will Pendragon call a time-out to have his best line fresh-up? No. He sends Evan, Tristam, Yvain and Ethan on the ice with Bedivere. There are 6 minutes left in the period. If the Knights score now, it will be very difficult for the Dragons to come back. Emrys is one again at his best. This guy is incredible; the highest pressure brings the best out of him. And he__'__s not even 26!_ _Great great player, maybe he will eclipse Patrick Roy records. Back to the game now. Yvain is coming in; pass to Tristam at the blue line. Tristam hesitates, moves forward. To Bedivere who jumps in replacing Ethan. To Evan. To Bedivere. To Tristam, shoot! He scores! Wow! Where does this one come from! Wow! It was at least a 90 mph shot! Kilgharrah exits the penalty box, he looks defeated. Yes, I think he knows the Dragons are out of the tournament__…__ The Knights are only 3 minutes away to win this semi-final__…__ One minute left__…__ That__'__s it! The Dragons are out and the Knights join the Druids in the great final on the 2__nd__ of January! Ah, the hand-check between Kilgharrah and Pendragon is freezing I guess. The captain of the Knights is probably counting how many broken fingers he had now. That__'__s all folks! Happy New Year and don__'__t forget, drinking AND driving is not an option!__'_

* * *

Morgana flushed to her own little satisfied cry of victory. She straightened up, and checked her watch. It was nearly six. She had another hour or so before the train arrived. Her cell rang. It was Gwen. She smiled:  
"We win!... How are things at the bar?... Are you in the subway I'm hearing white noises… Oh, okay… Okay… Chat later…"

Gwen turned to Freya.  
"She will call later she's on the ride home. She's tired, and she wants to catch some sleep before the frenzy begins."

"Oh. Are we going? With only one hour to prepare…"

"Sure, let's go."

Morgana hurried to the back-door of the hotel. She managed to avoid most of the guests and to slip into her room unspotted. The water was running in the bathroom.  
"Gwen? Who, who are you?"

A cute girl with a very simple dress the color of puce exited the bathroom.  
"Hello, I'm Freya… A friend of Merlin… Gwen is already at the cocktail, are you Morgana?"

"Yes but…"

"I'm glad you make it!"

A knock on the door interrupted the surprising hug. Morgana retreated behind a corner. Freya winked.  
"I won't tell. Gimme a minute, Merlin!"

She turned to Morgana before turning the knob.  
"The diner starts at 8:30… See you!"

Freya opened the door.  
"Wow, two knights just for me? Good evening Arthur… Hey Merlin…"

The door closed behind the astonishing girl. Morgana sat on the bed to undress. If Gwen was with Lance, and Freya with Merlin, that made Arthur her escort for the evening… Maybe she should have stay in town, after all…


	10. Chapter 10

X

Mordred saw her first. He was talking to Alvarr and Arthur about a feint he was trying after Sidney Crosby, the disk on the head of the stick and back-shot then he stopped in the middle of his description.

"Do you think she'll mind I'm just fifteen?"

Alvarr followed his stare and laughed.  
"Forget it, kid. Even when you'll be old enough to shave, she'll be out of your league."

Arthur turned to look at the woman they were admiring and drained his glass. She was walking down the crowd like she owned the place, bending her head to salute someone from time to time. When she did, wild curls were dancing on her neck and her bare-arms, ebony and ivory according to perfection, so tempting. She had chosen a deep red dress, the color of fresh blood. The silk was catching every glint of light to transform them in gold. The panels of her ankle-length skirt flew around her like water. If beauty had a name, it was hers.  
"Morgana."

"You're better get a grip, Arthur, she's coming that way. Come on Mordred."

"But…"

Alvarr towed his friend to another group with a significant glare, leaving Arthur to face Morgana all by himself. He looked for another drink, but all the waiters seemed to have disappeared and it was too late to retreat to the bar.

"Hi."

Even the short word was croaked. Hell. She smiled. Damned her she smiled and he felt like a complete idiot.

"Good evening Arthur."

"I thought you were not… Gwen said…"

From monosyllables to incomplete sentences. Could she just stop smiling at him with that Mona-Lisa smile on her red lips? Air was so thick around him, breathing was difficult.

"She doesn't know I'm here. Where are the others?"

"I…"

Back to choked monosyllables. Terrific.

"Good evening Miss LeFay."

The strong voice of his father brought some of Arthur's neurons back to life.

"Good evening Sir. Congratulations for your victory today. May I ask if you saw Merlin, Lance and my friend Gwen? We are looking for them."

We? What we? Arthur frowned.

"No. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you Sir. So do you."

Morgana took Arthur's arm, dragging him away before he could resist. As if he could.  
"Your father does not like me very much."

"It had nothing to do with you. It's about your sister."

She released him to face him.  
"What about my sister?"

"Morgana!" Gwen squealed.

Merlin's embrace and Gwen sudden apparition save him an explanation he was not willing to give. Arthur jumped on the occasion and excused himself. Merlin and Gwen were babbling at the same time, overexcited.

"I'm so glad you're here!" "You look incredible!" "Have you meet Freya?" "When did you get back?" "Isn't this awesome?"

Morgana kissed everyone, accepted compliments and gave some, before she could extract herself from the frenzy to take Merlin apart.

"Merlin, what is it between Uther and my sister?"

"It's really not for me to…"

Arthur broke in. "Morgause and my father had an affair some years ago. My father never was the exemplary husband, but Morgause brought the whole thing to my mother and my parents divorced. Champaign?"

Arthur handed her a flute. His cold explanation chilled the happy little group.

Morgana accepted the peace offering, and took a tentative sip to regain some composure. She regretted she asked. Now, she knew why Uther was so cold and interfered when she was around his son. Not that she wanted to have anything to do with Arthur…

Merlin finished his own drink and grinned.  
"Enough gloomy talk. Let's find a nice table. Ladies?"

He offered one arm to Freya and one to Morgana, letting Arthur and Lance escort Gwen to the dining room.

* * *

To Morgana's worry, the dinner was not to be served anytime soon. She only had a sandwich on the go before noon, and the alcohol was beginning to act on her empty stomach. When everyone was standing and venturing around to socialize, she finally gave in, and sat, a little light-headed.

"You look like you could use some of these."

To her surprise, Arthur presented her with a bowl of Italian short-bread.

"Thanks."

She took one, nibbling at the bread with a relieved sigh. Arthur sat in turn, careful to let an empty chair between them, resting his arm on its back.

"I didn't mean to be insensitive, Arthur, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's not your fault. It's kind of hard to put stuff like that in casual conversation. Nice to meet you, oh, by the way, did you know your sister broke my parents' marriage? Not the best ice-breaker."

He had just enough of a smile playing on his mouth to humour the statement. She touched her flute to his.

"Anything else I should know while we're at it?"

_You__'__re so beautiful it__'__s driving me crazy. I can__'__t think of anything else but__…  
_"No."

Arthur looked away at the crowd.  
"I didn't thank you for the balm."

"You should see a doctor."

"I have a tournament to win."

Morgana put her drink back on the table to smooth the fabric of the skirt. Then she looked up to hold his stare.  
"Is it worth it? Sustain a severe injury to win?"

"Yes it is."

"I don't understand."

No she didn't. And he could not really explain. Winning, competing was like breathing to him. He trained all his life for this tiny moment, when nothing exists but the impression to hold the world in his hand. Fans, teammates, his father, they expected the best of him. But in the end, he was playing because he wanted to, because he liked it. Because somewhere, some day, he would be able to look back and smiled at his own son and tell him how he left his mark on the greatest game ever played.

"You're far away." She remarked softly.

"If I didn't know better, I'll say you're looking for my company." He teased back. "We need some peanuts."

Morgana stared at his retreat behind to the bar. His walking was stiff but he had played a hard game just four hours ago, the fourth in as many days. Of course she was only checking for his health, and not at the hot figure he made in his charcoal costume, blond hair a bit too long on his collar and perfect broad shoulders.

"You're staring."

"Absolutely not. Kayla sends her greetings."

"Who is handling the bar?" asked Gwen

"Tom is."

Freya joined them.  
"The two of you make a very cute couple; when you're not ignoring each other."

"The fact the two of you are hooked on hockey players doesn't mean I am too."

"Who said you need to be sweet on him to have fun?"

Morgana snorted, but her furious blush spoiled the effect.  
"Freya, I don't even want to know what your definition of fun is."

A tingling announced dinner was ready. A ceremony master climbed on stage to give the evening celebration planning before the orchestra started jazzy plays to accompany the meal.

Morgana danced with Merlin and with Lance. She danced with several others players from the Knights and even with Balinor from the Dragons. She danced with Mordred who kept mixing the steps and repeated at least six times she was beautiful. Then she danced with Merlin again. Arthur observed her from afar as she laughed and pirouetted on the dance floor.

Even without a sore knee, he was a lousy dancer. He had every chance to embarrass himself by trying. So he was resigned to look at her whirl winding from man to man, nursing his drink. A shadow clouded her delicate face and he noticed her new partner was his own father. Arthur got up.

"May I?"

Uther stepped aside without a word.

"I'm a horrible dancer, Morgana, I have to tell you."

"I don't mind."

His hand around her was warm. His left hand nestled lightly on her waist, just one bit possessive. He was so close she could feel electricity charging the air around them. Her hand brushed his collar before resting on his shoulder. He was taller than her, despite her 4-inch heels. She liked a taller man. She had to look up a little to catch his eyes. He had this intense gaze again, so serious.

"You never smile." She said.

"I do smile."

"Not often."

"Should I?"

Now he was; the agonizing slow curl of his mouth pleased her.  
"Yes you should. I like your smile."

His laugh echoed in her chest and she blushed.  
"I think you had a little too much to drink, Morgana. But thanks."

"You're insufferable."

Instead of answering he glanced at the clock and released her.  
"The show is about to begin. Come on."

The countdown illuminations were the last attraction of the evening. Some experimental skiers were to go down the mountain holding torches to reach giant circles at its bottom and began the fireworks. The descent was spectacular; the little flames moved slowly down, almost hesitant, as if a multitude of little candles sliding on the snow.

People in the ball-room started counting, nine, eight, seven, six, five, while fire spread around the circles, four, three, two, one, the first fireworks erupted, Happy New Year!

The orchestra intoned the traditional "Auld Lang Syne". Morgana hugged Gwen, then Merlin, Lance and Freya, then found herself face to face with Arthur. He held out a hand, smiling.  
"Happy New Year?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!"

When her hands circled his neck and her mouth brushed his cheek, he knew he was screwed. She was pressed against him and he wanted her even closer. His poor attempt at restraint amused her. He was so tense, jaw clenched, she leaned on him some more; just to tease him, and to see his eyes darken in concentration; just because the feel of him against her was so appealing. He grasped her hips, control slipping away. Her mouth lingered on his jaw just long enough for him to gather the permission he needed. They would blame it on the excitation of the moment later. Just now, he had to kiss her.


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Morgana woke up in her bed her head heavy and pounding. Her body felt deliciously sore. She stretched then nestled against the strong body beside her for warmth. Arthur groaned and closed his arms around her. He buried his face in her neck to press small kisses on her throat. Morgana opened her eyes at once. Arthur. In her bed. Very much naked. Oh God.

He sensed her change of mood even before she pulled away.

"Arthur, what… Did we?... How…"

"You don't really want me to answer that, do you?"

She remembered. She remembered kissing him back in the ball-room and fumbling with his tie in the elevator. She remembered they christened the wall without waiting for the door to close, her legs around his waist, his hands tangled in her hair, ravishing her, devouring her mouth when she fall apart. And a second time, just as hungry and fast, on the bed. She remembered at some point desire replaced lust and long slow arousing caresses until she lost ground and took him with her. A third, fourth time? Oh God no... She draped herself in the sheet, unable to look at him in the eyes.

"We had too much to drink."

The blue eyes fixed on her narrowed. He got up to gather his clothes and dressed quickly.

"You certainly had."

"Arthur…"

The door banged behind him. Morgana pulled a pillow over her face. Gwen entered the room shortly afterward.

"Hey, is it safe?"

"Gwen, what did I do?"

"Tell me I don't have to start with bees and flowers…"

Morgana moaned in her pillow.

"Morgana, that's fine… You're both single, he couldn't take his eyes of you from the beginning…"

"It's not fine! I don't even like the guy! My sister slept with his father! And…"

Gwen was picking up the empty little foiled packages, smiling.

"You're not Morgause and Arthur is not Uther. Now get up and grab a shower. Brunch starts in 20 minutes."

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are. God, tell me you didn't try _my_ bed too!"

Morgana gave a little cry and hurried to hide in the bathroom.

The shower helped with the head-ache but not with the shame.

"How do you know I was with Arthur, anyway?"

"Well, he just told us…"

Us? Oh no…

"Plus, you were kissing in the middle of the ball-room and you both disappeared minutes later…"

Yeah, she got that one.

"And he opened the door when I came to pick-up a change of clothes."

"What!"

"It was about 3 or 4 in the morning. Freya had me knock first. Arthur came answer the door."

Morgana pulled her hair-back in a ponytail.

"Freya?"

"Yes, I share her room. This one was rather… Crowded."

Morgana sat on the bed, feeling even crappier than before.

"I said I was drunk."

Gwen turned to her.

"That's low. Especially given he spent the night."

"I won't be able to face him."

"Of course you will. And Merlin's heavy jokes to go with it. Let's go I'm famished and you need something to settle your stomach."

Merlin didn't joke. They waited on line to be seated and only Lance and Freya were talking about the movies they were going to see in the afternoon. Gwen was glancing from Arthur sombre figure to Morgana, wondering if she was better to leave it alone, or to push. Morgana kept her eyes on the floor, while Arthur was scanning the room. Uther was already seated alone at a small table.

"I will spend the day with my father."

He extracted himself from Merlin's arm-check and entered the room swiftly.

"Arthur wait…"

If she had look at him in the eye, maybe he would have stopped. But she was avoiding his gaze, so he didn't.

"What Morgana? We had an itch, we scratched it. You were incredible honey, I promise. But it's daylight now and we're both sober. No hard feeling, okay?"

"Arthur James Pendragon I thought I taught you better manners than that."

"Mom?"

Morgana and Arthur turned to a slender woman, nearly her height, and as blond as Arthur. She had given her son her graceful face and her blue eyes. But at the moment, her delicate mouth was a thin line and she was frowning. She accepted Arthur's embrace nonetheless, her expression softening just a little when he closed his arms around her. She let him go and glared at him immediately after.

"This is not a proper way to talk to a woman, especially if she welcomed you in her bed. I'm sorry Dear, Arthur takes a lot after his father before breakfast."

Morgana opened her mouth to speak, and found nothing to say. Igraine turned to her son again, frowning. Arthur grabbed Morgana's arm roughly and pulled her forward.

"Yes. Please, meet Morgana LeFay. Morgana, my mother Igraine."

She held her breath, bracing herself against the upcoming disdain. He had done that on purpose, to give her surname. Igraine didn't flinch and smiled sweetly at Morgana.

"Very nice to meet you, Morgana. I'm sorry to say that apparently, my son is a bit obtuse this morning."

He was still holding her arm. Waking up with her in the morning was so right, so perfect. Then she had pushed away, discarding him like a toy. And yet, he craved for her, for her touch and her kisses, for the clouds in her eyes before she melted in his arms.

"Arthur, apologize, I'm waiting."

He had to do something. He had to chose, hold her or let her go. Cupping her cheek gently, he kissed her softly on the lips. He could not force her to want him too, to love him back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Then he let her go.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

The arena was more than packed. There were people everywhere: standing in the alleys, seated on the stairs, even the small cafeteria was full. Gwen, Freya and Morgana were offered to share the lodge with the players' families by Igraine, but they preferred their seats near the ice.

Igraine held Morgana back an instant.

"I wish you could see behind the façade what a wonderful man Arthur is."

"I'm sorry I hurt him. But I… He's not for me."

Igraine nodded sadly, and to Morgana's surprise, hugged her before kissing her fore-head with a smile.

"Mothers want the best for their children don't they? Hurry, your friends are waiting."

All Merlin could do was picking up the disk in his net. Mordred had mastered that feint he had talked about. It was only a one-goal advantage, with plenty of time in the game to reverse the score. Gwen bent her head. She knew her sport. The gestures of the Knights players, the sombre expression on their faces, were enough to tell her they hadn't the energy to fight. They didn't give up, not really. But their attacks were not that aggressive. They lost their battle for the puck more often, always second on the disk. The forecheck failed to disturb the well-trained system of the Druids.

The more the game went on, the more Morgana felt depressed. Each time she applauded and supported the team, along with Gwen, Freya, and the rest of the fans, she felt guilty. She had nothing to do with the up-coming defeat. Her rebuff of Arthur wasn't affecting his skills. He was trying. He was giving everything to push his team forward. 'You win as a team; you lose as a team' was a multi-sport motto even she knew. But she was horrible to him; she'd ditched him into the one-night stand category without a second thought. And now he was losing a game he wanted so much to win.

"You're not worried are you?"

Gwen squeezed the hand clutching her arm.

"Of course not."

Morgana forced herself to release her grip.

"I'm just sad for them. They wanted so much to win."

Freya turned to them.

"Arthur's father does not look happy."

"Well for once, he has every reason to yell. They never play so bad. Mordred's feint was something though… Merlin could do nothing to stop that." Gwen replied.

Morgana nodded vigorously. Merlin was the important one. Arthur was probably to blame himself for the loss. No, no, she meant MERLIN was going to blame himself for allowing the goal.

Arthur sat on the bench, and rested his head on the wall behind. His knee was throbbing. It hurt like hell. Each new push to skate was harder than the previous one. The pain was so piercing he had trouble focusing on the game. The Druids were good, but not that good. They should have overcome their defense and scored at least three times by now. It was his fault. He should have withdraw, and let Galaad played. So the team would be with twenty-two players at 100% instead of playing 1 short. His father tapered his shoulder.

"Next shift."

Eight minutes to go. Maybe 4 or 5 more shifts. Probably the full last two minutes. He could do it. He would do it. Or he would die trying.

* * *

'_Incredible. That__'__s the only word I__'__ve got to describe what is happening right now. I__'__m still to decide if the Druids are just blessed, or if the Knights are not up to the task. Since that magnificent goal by Mordred, the Knights are pushing but without real coordination and obviously no results. Dulac, who is generally so reliable in both ways on the ice, gave two turn-overs and Pendragon is constantly behind the game. It seems to me his skating is failing today; maybe those rumours of an injury were not totally out? Anyway, we _have_ five minutes to go now, and the Druids are still leading by one. Alvarr enters the Knights territory with Mordred and Alcion. Alvarr to Alcion who turns around the net goes back to the blue line. Pass to Mordred, to Alvarr. Alvarr on his left to Mordred again. The Druids are not really attacking they are just trying to win some precious seconds here. Four minutes to go. Mordred passes back to Alcion, shoot! Emrys pushes on his right and the Knights organize their exit. Pendragon is back on the ice with Dulac and Bedivere. Bedivere rushed forward with Dulac. This is unsual, generally he patrols the blue line with Pendragon and Dulac near the net. At this point, any change may be effective so why not? If Pendragon is injured, maybe it explains it too. Pendragon to Dulac, deviation to Bedivere! The disk misses the net by less than six inches__…__ The Druids goalie was completely out of his cage__…__ This gives you the entire aspect of the match. The Knights had numerous occasions to even the score and missed. Three minutes to go. Uther Pendragon is going to call Emrys out soon. We__'__ll keep an eye on this. For now, the play is still five on five and the Druids set off with the disk. Loss to Tristam who advances from his own blue-line. Tristam shoot! Saved. The disk goes to the Druids who simply drop the puck behind Emrys__'__ net. Leon takes it. Two minutes. Emrys is still in his net. Leon passes to Dulac, who is back on the ice. Dulac to Leon to Dulac. Pendragon receives the pass from Dulac and installes himself behind the net. Waits for Bedivere to come in. Emrys is leaving the ice. Yvain joins the attack. One minute. Dulac shoot! Saved. Aggravain kept the disk in the Druids territory, passes to Yvain. To Pendragon. Shoot! Behind the net. Dulac retrieves it. Dulac to Bedivere. To Yvain. Shoot! Blocked by a defenseman. Twenty seconds. The Druids drop the puck into the Knights territory! Ten seconds! Five! It__'__s done! The Druids win the Grail Cup! Back-to-Back championship for this team!__'_

* * *

One team exulted. One team regrouped around their bench, head low and sad faces. The crowd was cheering the winners, and gave a round of applause to the effort of the Knights. Arthur, Merlin and Lance applauded the MVP, a fifteen-year old boy so gifted he would probably rewrite History. The Cup glinted in Mordred's hands, crystal and silver blazing in the spot-lights. Arthur wished he could skip the media circus and just lie down until next year.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

_February_

Liam eyed the blond man who just leaned on the bar with a small sigh of relief, putting his support away.

"Hi, what's for you?"

"Is Morgana around?"

"No, she's not doing night shifts anymore. With the restaurant and all, she overworks herself enough as it is. What's with the crutches?"

"Bad knee."

"I can let her know you asked for her if you like. What's your name again?"

"No, don't bother. Thanks."

* * *

_April_

"I told you, Gwen, I'm not going."

"Morgana, it's Lance' birthday… Everybody is coming. And he'll miss you if you're not…"

"I'm sorry. Arthur will be there and I don't want to see him."

"Why? Morgana, this is ridiculous… If you care for him, just tell him!"

"There's nothing to tell."

* * *

_June_

Merlin knocked and entered without waiting for an answer. He looked around, surprised. The apartment was quite tidy. Sure, some weights and the inevitable hockey magazines were lying around. But he spotted no laundry, pizza boxes or empty milk bottles. Knowing Arthur, it was concerning. Arthur exited his bedroom, half-dressed, hair still damped from the shower.

"Hi, Merlin."

"It's clean."

"My mother stopped by yesterday. I told you I'm not coming."

"Nonsense. Put a shirt on, pick up your cane and let's go."

"I don't need the damned cane."

"Shut up. Lance and I are fed up with your miserable face. You're coming. Period."

Arthur tried every excuse he could think off: healing knee (I thought you didn't need the cane anymore), family calls (your mother was here yesterday, Arthur), late mails (can wait another day), reading (humour me). Merlin had pushed until he gave up. He was only making a quick appearance (I'm staying one hour, top). Arthur closed his eyes as the cab hit the road. Her image played in his mind, still vivid. He could still see her piercing gaze, when she was annoyed with his scrutiny; her smile when she forgot she didn't like him; the pain in her eyes he just imagined when he walked away.

Morgana faced her friend, baffled.

"I can't believe you did this to me, Gwen."

"You know what they say: if the mountain will not go to Mahomet…"

She straightened up, glaring down at the petite brunette without another word. It was too late to escape now. Lance and Freya were already there, which means that Merlin would be here shortly with Arthur. After a while, her heart had stopped beating harder when she heard his name. She had forgotten the vulnerability his concentrated gaze rose into her when he fixed her. Hot kisses and the comfort of his body against hers were finally faded memories. How could her best friends do something like that to her? She was perfectly content with her life as it was, busy with work, and her adorable baby-ward. She didn't need the complication of seeing him again, and have all those feelings unleashed again. What she needed right now was air.

Morgana opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Arthur."

He had cut his hair. His face was a bit more angular, he had lost some weight. His eyes were the same; bluer than the ocean, fixed on her, seeing nothing but her. He had a cane. Merlin had said he had an operation for his injured knee. He looked good.

"Hi Beautiful…"

She answered Merlin's kiss almost with relief, closing her eyes to escape _him._

"Please come in; you're the latests."

Merlin walked in. Arthur moved to follow but stopped again at the door she was clutching to like a life-line. She had forgotten how tall he was. Holding his stare, she waited for him to talk, but he remained silent, searching answers on her face, so close to her, so far away. Morgana tried to joke her way out of the awkwardness.

"You remember what happened last party we had with this lot, right?"

"Amazing sex?"

"Major break-down."

"I preferred the bedroom part."

She blushed and she laughed. She could survive this. He smiled.

"Sure, the wake-up call was a bit rough…"

"You're still insufferable."

"You're so beautiful."

She blinked.

"You never said that."

He did. He remembered whispering in her hair while she was asleep in his arms; whispers from his heart, ghost of promises. _You__'__re beautiful. I can__'__t get enough of you. I'm falling in love with you._

"I'm telling now."

"Why?"

Her eyes were so serious, so clear and so inviting. His smile widened, turning a bit mischievous. She liked this smile too, teasing and warm.

"I was hoping for a drink on the house?"

"That will cost you a little more than random compliment."

Arthur fisted his hands on the guard of his cane when she tiptoed and pressed her mouth to his, just a brush of lips; a promise; a dare. He didn't move either when she stepped back; he read confusion on her marvellous face, mixed up with hope and pleasure. He wanted to drink from her lips again.

"How much for the entire bottle?"

Merlin poked his head outside:

"So, you're coming or what?"

She took his hand to lead him inside.

"We'll negotiate that later…"

_The end is just the beginning._

* * *

**A/N The greatest game ever played**

**With all my excuses for Russian and American friends, Hockey is Canadian. We breath Hockey, we live Hockey. It****'****s in our heart and in our blood. Hockey here makes History. We don****'****t remember that well who was Prime Minister in 1914 or 1940, but we remember Paul Henderson's goal in 1972. Sidney Crosby, Patrick Roy, Maurice Richard, Mark Messier, Wayne Greztky or Mario Lemieux, they are our modern heroes, our Champions. Our children learn to skate before riding a bike. For us, Hockey is the greatest game ever played.**

**So, rewriting Merlin as a Hockey tournament was more than fun, it was mandatory loll. For some ****(most) ****of you may not be familiar with the sport, I explained bits of the sport here and there in the story, facts (regulations, stats, etc.) are accurate. It would have been too long to go through a real North-American season (82 games over several months), so I chose to have fun with a short-event tournament and I modeled the Grail Cup tournament upon the Memorial Cup, the last competition for the Junior Canadian Teams. I displaced it in time, though, for the Memorial Cup is hold at the end of May. There are ****several**** competitions taking place during the last week of Christmas holiday (Junior World Championship, Spengler Cup, etc.), but their forms didn****'****t suit me.**

**The host of the Memorial Cup is not chosen by the contest I describe, though such a contest exists. It calls Kraft Hockey Town, and held every year before the NHL Season. The winner hosts a pre-season match between two professional teams. Descriptions (in italic) are totally imagined but the style is exactly what we hear on the radio or on TV during an actual match. ****Plus, the **

**Finally, a fifteen year-old boy can not play with adults; it would be far too dangerous. **

**If you want to know, I think Arthur takes a lot after Vinny LeCavalier (Tampa Bay Lightning) and Jonathan Towes (Chicago Blackhaws). Lance is definitely a mix between Martin St-Louis (Tampa Bay) and Pavel Datchuck (Detroit Red Wings). Mordred would of course be Sidney Crosby (Pittburg Penguins). Alvarr is probably Shane Doan (I don't like him, but I know he's good). Balinor is modeled after Nicklas Lindstrom (Red Wings). Hal Kilgharrah is probably a mix between players I particularly dislike, Sean Avery (NY Rangers), Matt Cooke (Penguins), Milan Lucic (Boston Bruins), with the shape (and the face) of Chris Neal (Ottawa Senators). Merlin is unic. I can't find a single active goalie which is as good as he is... For me, he is without any contest Patrick Roy (Montreal Canadiens). Feel free to check on the players! The sport worthes it, I promise.**

**I love this game; I hope I managed to share that passion with you. For those who asked for a sequel, I'm thinking about it, but I don't want to repeat myself. So in the meantime, thanks for all the kind reviews :)**


End file.
